


Argent

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cops, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Police, Yelling, tw cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Tim and Dallas have a kid, life seems to be great in their household until one argument sets them off.
Relationships: Tim Shepard/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 7





	Argent

He’d never imagined that he and Tim would have a kid, but here they were, sitting at the dining room table in their house, eating a home-cooked meal with their sixteen-year-old son. 

Things had been tense recently in the small family, their son who they named Argent after Dallas’s mother, had been complaining about his fathers being too affectionate in public. 

Both Tim and Dallas knew full well the dangers of being out, despite it being 1985 and how people were more accepting than they were in the ’60s, it didn’t seem to matter.

“Argent, both I and your father know you have good intentions, but we’ve come a long way and you don’t have to be worried about us getting into a fight,” Tim spoke, taking a bite of his chicken. 

Both Tim and Dallas had aged. Dallas’s hair was no longer so blond, but instead dirty blond and Tim had grey hairs popping up in his black hair. 

“I know that, but what if they track us or decide to come after you both because they know they’ll get away with it! The police ain’t on y’alls sides,” Argent said.

Argent had brown, curly hair, he was mixed with bright blue eyes. 

Dallas and Tim often talked about how much Argent actually looked like them, inheriting their eye color, Tim’s hair, and Dallas’s explosive personality. 

“We know damn well the police ain’t on our side, Argent, we’ve known that longer than we’ve been together. We understand you’re scared, but it’s fine,” Tim replied, letting the words sink in before speaking again, “Nothing to worry about.” 

“What if they come after me then! What if they find out you’ve got a son and they jump me,” Argent chided, his gaze sharpening against Tim. 

Dallas had stayed silent throughout the entire discussion, offering glances but not speaking up. 

He remembered when his parents would fight like this, and he hated it when his parents yelled at him and he didn’t want Argent to feel like that. 

“They won’t, trust me, they’ll have to get through us before they even lay a finger on you,” Tim sighed, taking a long drink of his water. 

Argent was getting more and more irritated by the second, his lips were drawn up in a snarl and his brows were furrowed. 

“You can’t protect me everywhere dammit!” Argent yelled, his fists pounded against the tabled loudly as he stood up from his seat, the chair he was in was knocked down due to the force, “You both think you’re invincible and that you can fucking protect me! Well, guess what, you can’t.”

“Watch your mouth, Argent!” Tim screamed back. 

“You,” Argent said, pointing at Tim, “Have a job across the city! And dad has a job laying roofing! You both think you’re so tough because you were in gangs when you were younger but you’re not!” 

“Don’t you bring Dallas into this, Argent, he’s done nothing to you!” Tim argued, standing up more gracefully than Argent. 

“That’s the problem! He’s too fucking lazy to do shit and you’re too god damn blind to see that!” Argent screamed. 

The silence afterward was thick, deadly. 

Dallas didn’t know what to say, he stayed seated, tears stinging at the back of his eyes and at the bridge of his nose, wondering where he went wrong. 

“What did you fucking say?” Tim practically growled, his voice was rough, threat lacing his voice.

“I- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Argent pleaded, he looked panicked, like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Out,” Tim spit, venom lacing his tone as he pointed towards the front door. 

“Tim, this is where I draw the line, we’re not our parents,” Dallas finally spoke, standing up slowly to try and comfort the two. 

Argent turned on his heel, avoiding the chair and running out the front door.

“Argent!” The two men called, trying to follow their son. 

It was of no use, Argent was faster than the both of them and they returned home after more than five hours of running around to try and find their son. 

Tim and Dallas were in their bedroom, making calls and staying up late to see if Argent would return home. 

“Dal?” Tim asked softly. 

They hadn’t spoken in over three hours, Dallas was radiating rage and grief. 

“No,” Dallas spoke sternly, his tone unforgiving. 

Dallas was sitting on the edge of the bed, Tim behind him trying to contact anyone they knew. 

“I’m sorry-”

“Are you though?” Dallas’s voice wavered.

“Dallas please,” Tim begged, his voice was wet and Dallas assumed he was crying. 

They’d both been doing that a lot tonight. 

“I didn’t mean to, I promise. I just,” Tim stated, “I didn’t mean it. Please, just, we need each other right now.”

“Well,” Dallas spit, “ If you had have kept your mouth shut, then he’d still- he’d still be here!”

Dallas stood up, turning around and facing Tim. 

They both looked distraught, hair frizzed and eyes red from crying. 

They stared at each other for a long minute, Tim looked broken, his eyes demanded sympathy. 

Dallas didn’t give him that. 

“I’m staying out on the couch tonight, see if he comes home,” Dallas muttered, grabbing a pillow from his side of the bed. 

Tim nodded, knowing that if Argent came home tonight, he wouldn’t want to see Tim first-thing. 

“Good night, I love you,” Tim nearly whispered, glancing at Dallas as he reached the doorway to their room. 

“Night,” Was all Dallas said before closing the door. 

That night, choked and barely-muffled sobs could be heard from the master bedroom. 

Tim messed up, he knew that, and he didn’t know if he could recover as long as Argent wasn’t home.


End file.
